


remember my name

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Light Angst, Love, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Slow Burn, also i am SO sorry kiibo u deserve better :((, and ofc kokichi is a lil shit, shuichi and kiibo r both detectives, theres a LOT of tension between kichi and his beloved detective adjksadfhkafs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: phantom thief au and kokichi is a homewrecker
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The blue-haired detective awoke to shuffling and the sound of papers crumpling. He let out a small groan and rolled over in bed, noticing the absence beside him. “Nnng,” he murmured. “Kiibo?”

“Mhm? Morning Shuichi, sorry if I woke you up, there was just something I had to sort out before we set off for work.” Kiibo said gently, careful not to raise his voice and further disturb his partner. 

Shuichi’s golden eyes fluttered open, scanning the room for Kiibo, before getting out of bed to pull the other into a tight hug. It was still relatively early, and the room was dim, barely lit by the slivers of morning light that had escaped through gaps in the blinds. The main source of luminescence was a small, navy office lamp placed on a once tidy desk - it had been covered in various files and sheets of papers, as a result of the shorter boy’s apparent efforts to solve a case. “Kiibo, I know how dedicated you are to being a detective - and I understand that - but you can’t keep doing this! It’s not good for you, and I don’t want you burning yourself out again, ‘kay?” Shuichi said sleepily, whilst reaching down to hold the other detective’s hand.

Kiibo started, “I know, I know. It’s just that I-”, but was interrupted by the taller boy pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. They both knew that anything that would come out of Kiibo’s mouth after that point would be a lousy excuse, he’d never been a good liar. 

Shuichi leant back, and stared intently into Kiibo’s bright blue eyes. “Hey, it’s alright. If you need help on your case, I can give you a little bit of support. I’m always going to be there for you, and I want you to know that, alright? Don’t be scared to ask for help, it doesn’t make you any less of a detective.” 

The white-haired detectives’ eyes widened, shocked (and slightly charmed) by Shuichi’s words. He was never particularly eloquent due to his anxiety, but whenever the taller boy was around Kiibo his worries seemed to melt away, words of encouragement naturally replacing them. Tiptoeing slightly, Kiibo brushed his lips against Shuichi’s, catching the taller boy in a kiss. “Hm, alright,” Kiibo grumbled once he pulled away from the kiss. “-but only if you keep being this affectionate. And don’t worry  _ too _ much about my case, I know how dangerous the phantom thief is, so focusing on that should still be your priority, okay?”

Chuckling, Shuichi responded, “Mm, that seems like a fair deal.” He shifted towards the other detective, placing another tender kiss onto his lips. “We should probably get ready for work soon, though.”

They each changed swiftly into their uniforms. Shuichi was dressed in a white shirt and black suit, donning a patterned cobalt-blue tie atop of it. Another staple of his outfit was a simple navy cap, although the detective chose to wear it for hiding his face whenever he became flustered or embarrassed, rather than the usual purpose. The hat was essentially infamous for that reason. A badge signifying his role as detective also decorated his blazer, glinting slightly in the light. The shorter detective’s outfit was comparable to Shuichi’s, similarly consisting of a plain shirt and blazer.

Once they’d collected everything they needed, Kiibo drove to the police station, accompanied by Shuicihi. Per usual, they were slightly early, greeting the head detectives (Kirigiri Kyoko and Ikusaba Mukuro) and wishing their coworkers a good morning. The atmosphere was fairly relaxed, but Shuichi knew that he still had his work cut out for him. 

Being 17 years old, his detective expertise was impressive -  _ very  _ impressive - granting him an opportunity to work on the phantom thief's case (despite his age), however it was particularly draining for someone as young as himself to be working on such a complex mystery. A team had been attempting to track down the leader of D.I.C.E, a malicious organisation, however they’d struggled to make any progress. The leader was swift and nimble, escaping the police department’s grasp every single time. Due to their struggle, Officer Kirigiri had assigned the case to Shuichi in the hopes that his talent would help to solve the case. However, he’d been working on it for the last two days, and having had no face to face interactions with him, it was impossible to even narrow down the suspects. Any deductions he tried to make ended up fruitless.

Sighing, the blue-haired detective settled at the desk in his office. He blankly stared at the sheets of paper, wishing for the case to just  _ magically  _ solve itself. Shuichi had abandoned all hope when he heard a distinct ringing, peaking his interest.  _ It’s the evacuation alarm,  _ he thought, wondering why they’d chosen to do a drill so early, and without letting him know beforehand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically kokichi wont stop flirting. and shuichi is confused

When he pushed open his office door, begrudgingly stepping out into the middle of the precinct, he realised - this was most definitely not a drill. Shuichi didn’t know why he ever thought otherwise, he almost never let his guard down.  _ Shit. Maybe I’m just tired.  _ He rubbed his eyes, only to see a small figure standing in front of him when he moved his palms away from his face. The detective observed his outfit: a comically large, black cape; a white shirt, sealed around his torso with brightly coloured buttons; fake belts circling the middle of his thighs, sewed onto plain white trousers; a mask with what seemed to be a clown design; and the most prominent accessory - a black hat, with an emblem adhered to the centre of it. The detective immediately recognised the D.I.C.E insignia and inched backwards, stepping further away from the criminal. He quickly came to regret this decision. Once his back was pressed against the cold, brick wall, the leader waltzed forwards - cornering him. 

Although - the blue-haired boy finally had a chance to see the phantom thief in person, and even more importantly, he had a chance to find out who he really was. Acting promptly, he brought his hand up to remove the mask, praying that he’d be able to catch the criminal off guard. He was fast, but the thief was faster, catching the taller boy’s hand in a tight grasp. Shuichi’s brain short-circuited at the sudden contact, unable to react or move.

“Oh, did my beloved detective really think he could foil my plans that easily? That’s not gonna happen, but I’ve got to say - I admire your bravery! I’ve never seen a detective with such enthusiasm before, it’s very cute~” the thief teased. 

“Shut up. And I’m not your ‘beloved’.” the detective blurted out.

“Aww. You’re not even going to play along? Hmph.” the shorter boy replied, slinking an arm around Shuichi’s slender waist, and trapping him. The detective felt movement in his pocket, but barely noticed it, too focused on their compromising position to form any thoughts. His face flushed cherry-red and he stayed silent, simply tracking the leader’s movements. 

The thief leaned closer,  _ much  _ closer, until Shuichi could feel his warm breath against the shell of his ear. Deepening his voice, the shorter boy said, “Thank you,” Before finishing the sentence, he abruptly pulled away and changed his voice back to the usual chipper tone, “for being so booooring! Anyway, I have a secret organisation to return to, but I can’t wait for us to meet again. Bye-bye, Saihara-chan~”

The leader disappeared through a window in seconds, leaving Shuichi flustered, frozen and alone, in the corner of the room, still feeling the ghost of the shorter boy’s touch.  _ What the fuck just happened?!  _ Though he would refuse to admit it, the detective shivered slightly, missing the warmth of the boy who had his torso closely pressed against his own only seconds ago. A moment passed, and what had just happened registered in Shuichi’s brain.  _ Shit! He was feeling around in my pocket, wasn’t he?  _ Patting his back pocket, he noticed that the shorter boy had not only taken his wallet, but the key to his room. Discomfort gnawed at his stomach, shaken at how much control the thief had in the situation.  _ How did I let this happen? _

A loud bang at the door severed the detective from his dazed state. The hold on the double doors finally broke, causing them to swing open. The movement was followed by Kiibo, who ran into the room, arms wide, and enveloped Shuichi in a warm embrace. Shuichi’s face twisted into a sour expression and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy - the physical contact reminded him of the exchange with the leader of D.I.C.E, which he was still processing. Observant as usual, Kiibo noticed his expression and pulled away. “Oh, um, right. I’ll give you some space. Are you feeling alright?” he asked kindly.

“Mhm, mostly. He didn’t hurt me. I- I think I just-” Shuichi cleared his throat, aiming for his voice to lose some of the shakiness caused by his interaction with the thief. “I just need a minute.”

Kyoko, who seemed to have followed Kiibo in, glanced at Shuichi and nodded, wordlessly granting him permission to leave. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this hurt to write, i'm sorry kiibo :( but every1 WILL get a happy ending (eventually) i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry if there's any typos TvT i wrote this at 3am and i was tIRED

Shuichi had been accompanied to their shared dorm room by Kiibo. They’d been provided with free accommodation by the police department; after Shuichi solved a case regarding a high-risk murderer, Officer Kirigiri decided that it’d make sense to utilise the blue-haired detective’s talent to its full potential, meaning he should be treated with luxury in order for him to work to the highest standard and help them finally solve the case of utmost importance - the phantom thief. Consequently, they allowed him to have an apartment, and share it with another, and being in a committed relationship, Shuichi chose to live with Kiibo. 

Although Shuichi could say, with certainty, that he cared deeply for the other detective and loved sharing a dorm with him, he couldn’t deny that he’d encountered a remarkable, unfamiliar emotion when he met the leader of D.I.C.E. It was something new, something  _ exciting _ , and something that he couldn’t say he felt around Kiibo. Much to his discontent, the detective had to recognise that thinking about the phantom thief was something that made his gut churn, and heat coil in his stomach; so when his partner of two and half years kindly offered to help Shuichi calm down, he was consumed by guilt. Walking through an empty corridor towards the room, silence gnawed at either of them, tension bubbling, and becoming more infuriating after every second of quiet that passed - but neither of them dared speak up. 

Being the sharp-eyed detective he was, Shuichi noticed a sliver of light escaping from their only barely ajar door.  _ Kokichi. He must’ve used the key he stole from me to get in there. Shit.  _ Clearly gone unnoticed by the other detective, Kiibo continued to walk, the soles of his shoes segmenting the silence with gentle taps. His mind racing, Shuichi racked his brain for excuses, desperate for his fellow detective to part with him; he needed to have another opportunity to be with the thief, get back his belongings, and find out who he was - without any obstacles. Of course, Kiibo wasn’t  _ just _ an obstacle, but his talents lay more in the forensics sector, meaning he’d most likely struggle to deal with a situation such as the one before them. 

“Kiibo,” Shuichi blurted out inadvertently.  _ Fuck, what am I supposed to say now? _

The shorter boy turned, his eyes meeting marigold ones, and stared fondly. Absorbed in his thoughts, Shuichi shot back a cold glare. “Shuichi? Are you alright?” he asked, a shiver consuming him for a moment due to how distant the taller boy seemed.

In an attempt to piece together his thoughts, he paused before responding, “Oh. Um, yeah. I just wanted to say that I’m fine walking the rest from here, you probably have work to get back to, right? I don’t want to disturb you.”

Kiibo smiled, accepting Shuichi’s justification, though he was still unnerved by the detective’s blank expression. “Mhm, well I suppose there’s some stuff I should return to. Love you, Shu. I hope you feel better soon, okay?” he replied, the end of the sentence somewhat muffled by the press of a soft kiss against the taller boy’s cheek. 

Shuichi felt a familiar pang of guilt, almost wincing upon hearing how much Kiibo cared. “Thanks Kiibo, I love you too. You’re the best.” he said whilst limply waving towards the shorter boy, who was now walking down the corridor, head twisted just enough to maintain eye contact with Shuichi. 

Turning, he paused to wait for the pleasant click at the door situated at the end of the hallway that followed the shorter detective’s exit.  _ I am so, so sorry, Kiibo.  _ Shuichi wandered towards the dorm, careful to make his footsteps faint and not to warn the trespasser of his presence. He peeked through the crack in the door, seeing the back of the short, purple-haired boy sitting at the end of the bed. The detective warily stepped through the door and shut it behind him, the soft creak informing the other that he’d arrived. 

“Um, D.I.C.E?” Shuichi called out into the room. No response.

Clearing his throat, he tried getting the other boy’s attention again, “Phantom thief?” 

The shorter boy finally turned, the bed bouncing slightly from the sudden movement. “C’mon, Saihara-chan! Aren’t you gonna call me by my name? I wait here for my  _ beloved _ detective for sooo long, and all I get is a ‘Um, D.I.C.E.’? Hmph. How rude of you, Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi froze, forgetting how charming the sound of the other was - even when he was teasing the detective in a sickly-sweet tone of voice, he sounded beautiful. Attempting (and failing miserably) to match the other’s confidence, Shuichi replied, “Firstly, I don’t even know your name, and secondly, this is  _ my  _ room! You’re a criminal, not a loving partner waiting for me to return home from a long day of work. Why are you even here? Did you come to kill me? Is it ‘cause I’m the head detective on the phantom thief case?” 

In a mocking, saccharine voice, the thief responded, “ _Kill_?! Why would I ever want to kill Saihara-chan? Especially after the ‘exchange’ we had earlier~” He winked, a cheesy smile plastered onto his face as he got up from the bed. Still moving closer to Shuichi, he said, “And, of course you don’t know my _real_ name! But nicknames are much more endearing anyway, don’t ‘cha think, Shumai?”

The leader was now centimeters away from Shuichi, so the detective decided to play along, not wanting to risk an unfortunate demise. Despite his teasing, and seemingly playful persona, the detective knew exactly how dangerous he could be - he’d pulled off multiple heists - _with ease -_ not struggling to overpower and escape from herds of trained guards, and Shuichi hadn’t any experience with combat - it wouldn’t be a stretch to call him feeble either. “Hm, alright then. What should I call you?”

“How abooout,” He started, whilst derisively tapping the tip of his index finger against his mask and then suddenly, as if he’d had some incredible epiphany, his face lit up. “Call me your beloved thief! Or just beloved for short, if that’s what you’d prefer~”

Shuichi signed and began speaking, but his words jumbled and wove together in his throat, the tall boy just managing to stammer, “O-Okay then, beloved, please can I have my key back? And my wallet too, please.” 

The shorter boy took another step forward, so that the tips of their noses were  _ almost  _ touching. Shuichi’s breathing stopped, but he could feel the thief’s - his beloved - own breath on his neck, and against the shell of his ear. “Well, Mr Detective, I’m glad you finally noticed! It’s a shame, maybe if you weren’t so distracted earlier I might not have gotten it in the first place.” He giggled, and then leant onto the tips of his toes so that his mouth was adjacent to Shuichi’s ear. The detective felt the shorter boy’s breath on his face as he whispered, “But, I suppose, you could earn it back~” To further his point, he lifted the clown mask he’d been wearing, revealing his identity to the detective.

Shuichi froze; it was as if his thoughts had been shattered into thousands of tiny, tiny fragments; each one a knife, or shard of glass poking at his insides, screaming and urging him to leave. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move. He knew it was wrong, but in that moment, with the soft rays of light highlighting his gentle features and fair skin, the leader looked beautiful and graceful and delicate. He was squinting a little, but the purple hues in his eyes were essentially  _ glowing,  _ thriving under the light that leaked through the room’s navy blinds. As well as that, the sunlight that had escaped into the room was complimenting the shorter boy’s pale complexion, his face was slightly flushed, a pinkish-colour blossoming on his cheeks as he awaited Shuichi’s response.  _ My response! Shit, have I just been staring at him while he waited for me to reply!? God, why am I like this?  _ The taller boy opened his mouth to finally speak, nearly considering to agree to the phantom thief’s terms, or at least make some sort of compromise. 

However, the second Shuichi parted his lips, the shorter boy jumped backwards - suspending the other boy’s speech - and smoothly said his own reply, with his usual honeyed intonation, “Nishishi, juuust kidding! That was a lie. Anyway, you know the deal, I’ve got places to be, things to steal - so, I’ll see ya later! But thanks for chatting with me, Saihara-chan, I had a lot of fun~” 

The purple-haired boy slipped on his mask and left the room as briskly as he did earlier that day, leaving no time for Shuichi to process what he’d just said and the moments they’d shared. He collapsed onto his bed, fatigued and irritated by his busy day. The detective encased his head in a pillow, hands wrapped tightly around either side, as if he could use them to halt his thoughts, and choose to ignore the fact that he’d just gotten alarmingly close to kissing someone who wasn’t his boyfriend, and of all people, was the leader of the secret, evil organisation that he’d been tasked with finding the identity of - which was something he could now  _ easily  _ find out, but the detective wasn’t completely sure if he wanted their game to end. It was dumb, and selfish, but the ghost of the thief’s breath remained on his cheeks, and strangely enough, Shuichi missed the closeness between them. 


End file.
